


Tiny Bubbles

by fabulousweapon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousweapon/pseuds/fabulousweapon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono unwinds...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

       It had been a long Monday, I mean Sunday, she thought slipping into the water. The sudden warmth against her aching muscles a welcome relief. Steve had taken one look at how stiffly she'd held herself that afternoon and when she'd returned from late lunch run, a bottle had been placed on her desk. Danny and Chin were distracted working through the papers trying to smooth over McGarrett's latest antics (unwillingly bungee jumping a potential suspect for interrogation was even worse on paper than it was in life for Danny's heart), so she glanced over to where her boss stood near the monitors.

 

       "Mary used to swear by them, and they've worked for me a couple of times," he'd smiled. "Motrin doesn't always do the trick."

 

        She had smiled back, sliding the bottle into her purse. "Thanks Boss." Now sinking into the sea salt bath she could feel her muscles loosen, relaxing her in a way only the sea could.


End file.
